Zora
Zora are a major race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are aquatic humanoids that commonly live bodies of water. History The Child Era During the events involving the Ocarina of Time, the Zora live in Zora's Domain and have easy access to Lake Hylia. Lord Jabu-Jabu serves as their patron deity and the Hyrulean Zoras are led by King Zora. The latter has a daughter, Princess Ruto, who is in charge of preparing Jabu-Jabu's meals. As a child, Link visited the domain and saved her from Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly, where she had ended up due to Jabu-Jabu being cursed by Ganondorf. As a reward, he received the Zora's Sapphire, a special stone that the Zoras protected. Seven years later, an evil force froze over Zora's Domain. Link is able to save the Zora race and after a very long time, the domain unfreezes and the Zora happily live there again. They are also allies of the Royal Family during this time, an alliance that has lasted for years. During the events of the Twilight Princess, the Zoras live in Zora's Domain near Lake Hylia. When Wolf Link arrives at Telma's Bar in Hyrule Castle Town, he finds Ilia with a Zora boy who is facing death. Upon arriving in Zora's Domain, Link finds that it is frozen with all the Zoras visible in the ice. During a conversation there with the spirit of the Zora Queen Rutela, Link is told that if he can help her find her son, Prince Ralis, and bring him back to the Domain, she will aid him in his quest. After restoring light to the Lanayru Province, Link helps Telma and Ilia take the Zora prince to Kakariko Village, where Renado heals him. After Ralis is saved, the Zora Queen makes another appearance. She guides Link to her late husband's grave and he receives the Zora Armor, allowing him to swim faster and breathe underwater. After Link destroys the evil within the Lakebed Temple, the Zoras can be found in Death Mountain's hot springs, in Lake Hylia, and Zora's River. Termina the Zoras live in the Great Bay region of Termina, where they congregate in the Zora Hall as their home. The Zora Hall is also the home to The Indigo-Go's, a famous Zora band. The band was planned to play at the Carnival of Time in Clock Town, but suddenly had to cancel when Lulu, the band's lead singer, lost her voice when she laid some eggs. Zora Eggs hatch one to three days after they are laid, provided that the water they lie in is of a proper temperature and that the eggs that were laid at the same time are together. However, the eggs were shortly stolen by the Gerudo Pirates. Mikau, the band's guitarist, had tried to recover the eggs, but was beaten by the Pirates and left gravely injured in the coast. Link eventually found Mikau and pushed him to shore, but he had passed away, and after being healed, his soul was encased into the Zora Mask. Wearing the Zora Mask allows Link to transform into Zora Link in the appearance of Mikau. In this form, Link is able to possess new magic and attacks, such as creating an electric barrier around him or using his arm find as Boomerangs. Under the guise of this form, Link had retrieved the Zora Eggs, allowing Lulu to recover her voice and to subsequently open the way to the Great Bay Temple. The Zora are more technologically advanced in Termina. The Great Bay Temple is a waterworks factory and they have instruments for their band. A writing system also exists. The Downfall Era During the events of the Oracle of Ages, the Sea Zora (main ones) and River Zora are around. The Sea Zoras live in a Village in the Zora Seas of Labrynna. One Sea Zora in the Village mentions the evil River Zora, making it clear that the two races have no social connections to each other. Much like the Child Era, they also worship Lord Jabu-Jabu. In the present, the King Zora is deceased as the result of a sickness caused by the polluted waters in the past. Unfortunately, Link cannot enter Lord Jabu-Jabu without the King's consent. The King can be cured in the past with a potion, found either by bumping into Maple, through a Gasha Seed, or by purchasing one from Syrup. When Link gives the King Zora the potion, he becomes well, and he survives into the present. As Jabu-Jabu is too small to enter in the past, Link must return to him in the present. The Adult Era During the events of the Wind Waker, the Zora are nowhere to be found. Laruto, the deceased (Zora) Sage of Earth reveals that the Zora evolved into the bird-like humanoids, the Rito. Appearance Their skin color lies in the white-blue-gray area, although brown/red is also a possible, though seemingly rarer variant. Most individuals (but not all) have fins attached to their arms and a tail at the back of their head (making their head alone look like a fish). Due to their aquatic appearance, they also have gills. Zora are capable of their hands turning into fins as well when swimming or fighting. Culture Faith The Zora worship Lord Jabu-Jabu, a massive guardian fish deity. Government Zora government is monarchical, as illustrated by King Zora XVI, the sole ruler of the Zoras during the events involving the Ocarina of Time; another King Zora during the events involving the Oracle of Ages; and Queen Rutela, the deceased ruler of the Zoras during the events involving the Twilight Princess. Queen Rutela mentions that her husband, King Zora, died some time ago. The Zora Royal Family is responsible for maintaining order among their people, overseeing care of their patron deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, and assuring that the waters upon which he and all creatures rely are clean and pure. No Zora government is shown in Termina, leaving it a mystery how, if at all, the Zora in Termina are governed. Trivia & Notes Lore * The Zora reproduce by laying eggs. Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races Category:Aquatic Races